


REPO! THE ORGAN CIRCUS

by webhead3019



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: This is the spiritual successor to the cult classic “Repo! The Genetic Opera” we’ve all been waiting for.





	REPO! THE ORGAN CIRCUS

!!! “ LE CIRQUE ORGANE “ !!!

THE FRENCH GOVERNMENT NOW ENDORSES THE WIDESPREAD USAGE OF BODILY REPURCHASE AGREEMENTS. THE REPOSSESSION OF ORGANS HAS BECOME AN ADDICTING TREND. TO DATE, THIS TREND HAS BEEN WITHOUT SIGNS OF DYING OFF.

THE MOST GROTESQUE OF THE REPO OPERATIONS, "LE MARCHÉ", IS AT THE FOREFRONT OF THIS INDUSTRY. REPO IS A BLOOD CONTRACT AND IF THE GUIDELINES EVER CEASE TO BE MET, REPO-MEN, OR SURGEON HITMEN HANDPICKED BY LE MARCHÉ, ARE SENT TO COLLECT AT A HEFTIER PRICE... THE PRICE OF LIFE.

Welcome to PARIS 3000.


End file.
